Talk:James Madrox (Earth-616)
Kinetic Vulnerability? I was wondering if Jamie still gets hurt after he gets punched and creates a duplicate? When Jamie fights She-Hulk, she seems annoyed with his constant duplications every time she hits him, while Jamie or any of his dupes appears to have little to no damage. Could this just be because She-Hulk was was holding back or does Jamie not get damages when he gets punched?--Whynaut 19:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :That's a really good point. How do you knock a guy out who produces conscious dupes every time you hit him? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::He does take damage when he gets punched, shot, kicked, etc. He frequently talks about how with more dupes, he can distribute the damage they all take among each dupe and it is less damaging to him when he absorbs all the dupes...does that make sense? ::Artful Dodger 05:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::That makes sense. Do you know if there is a reference for this in the comics? And if so, which one it might be? Because I own everything Madrox from the 'Madrox' mini-series to the most current X-Factor, so I could look it up.--Whynaut 05:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Check Madrox #1. I think he and Rahne have a conversation about it. That's the only one I know off the top of my head. ::::Artful Dodger 18:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Not a mutant? I remember reading online a while ago that he was considered not a mutant. If this was later proven wrong, could someone please tell me when it all happened? --Johnnybravo44 16:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :In X-Factor Vol 3 #11 it says that Jamie is not a mutant, but a changeling, a predecessor to mutants who develops its powers at birth. --Mutant God 16:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Is that true? I mean, has it been confirmed? If it was, wouldnt Nightcrawler had been one? He was blue at birth.. --Johnnybravo44 17:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::No, Nightcrawler is a mutant because both his parents were mutants. --Mutant God 17:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Azazel was a mutant? But yeah that makes sense.. So it is true then? Wow, thats retarded.. ::Yeah, Azazel is a mutant. It doesn't matter because I guess a changeling technically is a mutant. --Mutant God 17:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Death I'm not totally convinced that Madrox Prime died in Death of X despite claiming to be "the original". Jamie was last seen on a farm in Kansas with his wife Layla Miller, both stepping away from superhero life (see X-Factor #262). Obviously, that can change, but the dying Madrox doesn't mention Layla and no explanation is given to how or why he's on Muir's Island. That can all be explained away, but the bigger evidence is that the Madroxes that died on Muir Island don't have the "M" tattoo over their eyes. What follows is a breakdown of the information (with citations) we have that leads me to believe that none of the Madroxes that died in Death of X were Madrox Prime: 1. We know that before the Madrox mini-series that Madrox Prime sent out numerous dupes to explore the world. 2. We know that not all of those dupes were reabsorbed (see X-Factor #16 and She-Hulk #8). 3. We know there is sometimes confusion or out right deniable about who really is Madrox Prime/the original Jamie (see X-Factor #8, X-Factor #11-#12, and X-Factor #25). 4. We know some (but not all) dupes can retain the power to duplicate themselves (see X-Factor #16, X-Factor #45 and She-Hulk #8) 5. We know Madrox Prime received an "M" tattoo over his right eye when Bishop's timeline (see X-Factor #25-X-Factor #27). 6. We know that since receiving that tattoo, Madrox Prime and all of his subsequent dupes have displayed the same "M" tattoo (see any appearance since X-Factor #27 except Death of X). Given this information, it seems much more likely that a wayward dupe that retained the kinetic duplication ability and believed himself to be Madrox Prime died on Muir Island with all his dupes instead of the actual Madrox Prime. --Gipdac (talk) 03:41, August 6, 2017 (UTC)